The Past, Oh My!
by Drew-Hanson
Summary: AU Story. What happens if Peter was under a spell that forced him to betray James and Lily? What if the background of the Marauders story was all wrong? What if the last of the light side decided to put it right?
1. The Arrival

The Past, Oh My!

* * *

Harry quickly helped Draco on with the stolen Death Eater robes. His eyes quickly glanced over toward what was left of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron was busily helping Blaise while Hermione was helping Pansy. After Draco had finished doing up the buttons on the robes, he pulled his hair up into a bun so that it could be easily concealed underneath the hood.

Hermione and Pansy had sat down on the ground and where patiently waiting for Remus and Sirius to arrive with the Time Turner so that they could go back and save Peter from Wilkes. Hermione still remembered what a shock it was to everyone when it was discovered that Sirius Black was innocent of the deaths of James and Lily Potter. She could recall that everyone was even more shocked when it was revealed that she was the daughter of Sirius and James. Harry's half-sister, Harry hadn't let her out of his sight for more then a few moments since then.

Dumledore had died only a few months ago, but when he did everything started to fall apart. Harry still remembered how Snape and Malfoy had gotten them out of the school and into a safe hiding spot, only to be killed a few days later. Draco hadn't really stopped crying since. He was still reeling from the news that he wasn't really Narcissa's son, that Lucius had carried him after getting pregnant with him in the end of his 7th year. Lucius was a Veela and ended up finding out that Severus Snape was his mate the hard way.

Narcissa had used an Imperius Curse on Lucius as well as concealment charms on Lucius after casting memory charms on everyone, including Dumbledore. She had decided that not only should Lucius be hers but that it should be hidden that he was of Veela blood.

It was a shock to everyone when Draco had used an unforgivable on Narcissa without even a second thought. When Harry questioned him on it later Draco told him that she wasn't his mother and had killed both his fathers. They hadn't talked about it since. The flap of the small tent they were in was slowly pulled back to reveal a weak and tired looking Remus.

"Remus…" Hermione said practically running across the small space to catch him before he could fall to the floor. "Where's Dad?"

"Mr. Padfoot…" Remus managed to get out in raged breaths as he passes her a small golden box. "Sends you his regards and orders you to get a move on."

The small group that had surrounded him watch with baited as Remus breathed in one last breath and then died. Harry had silent tears running down his checks, Hermione was openly sobbing into Pansy side, while Ron simply stood there looking lost. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise watched in indecisiveness as Hermione lowered Remus' body to the ground and held up the small box.

With shaking fingers she pulled open the top of the box to reveal a small golden Time Turn. Even from her vantage point on the ground Hermione could tell that parts of it where broken while others where simply missing.

"We'll only get shot at this." She told them.

"Why?" Ron said, finally finding his voice.

"The Time Turner is broken." She said simply. "It can only get us there."

"So if we screw up…" Pansy started to say but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to think of the alternative.

"Then we'd better not screw up." Harry said lifting Hermione to feet.

"Let's just get this done." Draco whispered in a quite, tearful voice. Everyone gathered around Harry, Hermione, and Draco so that the cord of the Time Turner could be placed around their necks.

"How many turns?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'd say about 20." Pansy muttered.

"Close." Hermione said giving it a full turn. "15."

The small group didn't say anything else, just watched as people and creatures walked past them backwards, go about their business they failed to notice that they had been joined in the tent by a dozen Death Eaters, but it was too late they were already gone. All the Death Eaters discovered was Remus' dead body.


	2. Author's Note

I don't exactly know how I should start this chapter. I have plenty of ideas. Do you think I should start it out when they first arrive at the school? Or perhaps when they're sitting in Dumbledore's office trying to explain to him that they're exchange students who don't have any form of identification, nor do they have any way to allow Dumbledore to contact their old school?

Let me know… I still have every intention of completing this story.


End file.
